


Center: May 11, 2013

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [84]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Power Wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A future trip to the Dayton LGBTQ Community Center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center: May 11, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Just...roll with us on this one, ok? We know where everybody ends up and it's ok.

“Who are _they_?” Alex leans over and whispers to Jennie. “Holy shit, two different flavors of gorgeous!”

Jennie snorts and rolls her eyes, because she’s had this conversation before, a few, oh, five or six times. “Black dude’s Miles, redhead’s Casey, varsity football, varsity swim, no they aren’t together, and yes, one of them’s probably interested,” she rattles off, since that’s usually the order the questions come in, anyway. “Don’t get attached, though. Especially not to Casey.”

“Player?” Alex asks. “Fuck and run?”

“Eh, no, he’s really sweet, it’s just...” Jennie shakes her head. “There’s a guy, or was a guy. I don’t know, it was before I started coming to the Center, and he doesn’t talk about it. I know he doesn’t get serious, though.”

“So, hot and emotionally unavailable?” Alex nods his head, but doesn’t seem particularly discouraged by the news. “What about the other one?”

“Now _he’s_ a player!” Jennie laughs. “Though from what I hear, nobody minds much. About either of them, really. They’ve been working their way through the guys here, I think they might flip a coin or something, plus Miles is equal opportunity, so neither one of them’s going home alone if they don’t want to. And no, I haven’t hit that,” she rolls her eyes again when Alex opens his mouth, and by the way he snaps it shut, she knows she’s called it right. _Again_. So predictable. “He’s pretty and everything, but, you know. Wrong equipment.”

Miles notices Jennie and Alex staring in his direction, and he elbows Casey. Casey quirks that grin at Alex and Miles actually _winks_ at him, and yeah, Jennie’s pretty sure it might come down to a coin toss.

“I’m just gonna go over there and say hi,” Alex says, but he’s headed in Miles and Casey’s direction before Jennie has a chance to answer, and soon the three of them are engaged in what looks disturbingly like two friendly cats batting around an overeager mouse.

 _Boys_. Seriously.


End file.
